Hamilton One-shots
by weirdtheaterchild
Summary: Hi this is just a collection of Hamilton One-shots!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here's the story:**

Alexandra woke up the sound of a beeping heart monitor. Opening her eyes closely, she saw that she was in a hospital room.

On her left was Eliza and on her right was Alex. Eliza noticed she was awake. "Lexi thank goodness! You're awake!" Eliza pulled her into a kiss.

Alex smiled at the two girls. Alexandra blushed and asked,"What happened?" That's when she noticed she couldn't bend her left ankle.

Alexandra pulled the thin blanket off her foot and saw that it was in a cast. She groaned. "What happened?" She asked.

Eliza said,"Well you were in a heated debate with Maria," Alexandra glared at the mention of her name,"And you were standing on a table and one thing led to another—"Eliza trailed off.

Alex said,"Basically you were so distracted by the debate you didn't notice then end of the table so you fell off." He smiled.

Alexandra asked,"Did I win at least?!" Eliza and Alex laughed. Only Lexi their would care about a debate in the hospital.

"Yes. Before you blacked out you made a very good argument." Alexandra smirked. "Maria was furious." Alex continued.

This made the whole hospital experience much better.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry that it's so short but…yeah. So make sure to review and check out my other stories! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay Alexi?" George asked, concerned. The girl looked flushed and seemed to be less peppy than usual. She looked tired.

She nodded and said,"P-p-perfectly fine s-s-sir." Alexi cast him a small smile.

George squinted his eyes suspiciously at her and nodded. She walked back to her desk that she shared with her girlfriend Maria. Maria looked up and smiled at Alexi.

George smiled at the two. _Ah,_ he thought,_ Young love._

He turned to go back to his office.

**_Five hours later…_**

"Alexi. Alexi. Alexi! Alexandra! ALEXANDRA!" George said.

The last one jolted Alexi out of her work trance. Her head popped up and she said,"Sorry sir, I didn't hear you. Sorry."

George smiled at her. He then noticed her paper. "Alexi I asked for you to write a paper that was two pages at most—this is nearly twenty five!" She choked. "I thought you said thirty two." She said, unconvincingly.

George looked at her skeptically and said,"Uh huh." She sweetly smiled at him.

He nodded and rolled his eyes. George began walking away the he heard Alexi violently coughing. He turned around and saw Maria pounding her girlfriend's back.

"What's going on here?" George asked. Alexi and Maria looked away guiltily.

Alexi stood up and tried to walk away but George grabbed her. Her skin felt like it was on fire.

"Jesus Christ!" George exclaimed. "You have a major fever Alexi! You need to go home!" She shook her head and said,"N-n-n-no I'm f-f-f-f—" Alexi's knees buckled.

George caught her before she hit the ground and gently lowered her into a chair. Maria came rushing over and had Alexi lean against her.

"Mar mar I think today's a bad day…" Maria nodded and whispered,"I know. It's okay mon cheri." Alexandra smiled weakly.

George watched the interaction with nervousness. "What's going on here?" He asked.

Alexi looked down and Maria looked at her. Alexi said,"Yeah."

Maria looked at George and said,"Alexi's…she going through chemo…" George was silent for a minute and then replied,"That would me she has…" "Cancer. Yeah." Maria said angrily.

George was speechless. "W-w-what kind?" He asked. Alexi and Maria looked at each other and once again Alexi nodded.

"Lymphoma." Maria replied. Maria knew she had to be strong, not only for Lexi but for herself too. If she started crying... God Maria knew she wouldn't stop.

George looked Alexi in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, lex?" She replied,"I wanted something to stay normal."

Tears filled his eyes and he pulled both girls into a hug.

From this moment on George did everything he could for the couple.

He went to Chemo sessions with Alexi.

He talked to Maria and helped her sort out her feelings.

He was there when Alexi had to be admitted to the hospital.

He was there when she had taken her final, shuddering breath.

He was there when the heart monitor flatlined.

George was there when she died.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi and Alex had been writing non stop for the last week. The only time they got up was for water or to go to the bathroom.

George had began to notice the change in their behavior on day four. He noticed the bags under either siblings eyes were more defined and he saw no evidence of them leaving.

He had brushed it off, remembering that they had done this before but by day six he had begun to get worried. Lexi was looking thinner than ever and Alex kept nodding off for several seconds before popping back up again.

He decided to confront them about it. Walking into their office he noticed the stale smell of old coffee.

Alex and Lexi hadn't noticed his entering. He walked over to their desks and snapped his fingers.

Both of their heads snapped up. "Oh hello general." Lexi said. She sounded exhausted and her whole demeanor screamed I need sleep.

Alex said,"What can we help you with?" The general said,"Well I was hoping you could tell me the last time you two slept."

The siblings looked uncomfortable, almost as if they knew what was coming next.

"Um I believe it was...Tuesday?" Alex said. Lexi nodded in agreement.

George frowned and replied,"That was a week ago. Are you telling me that you two have not eaten if slept for a week?"

They looked away. Lexi muttered,"We were busy...and we drank coffee."

George glared at them. "As your commander I command you two go home and get some rest!" He boomed.

Lexi said,"But sir!" Alex added,"We have work complete!" George shook his head.

"Not anymore." He grabbed the papers off their desks and held them above his head.

The siblings protested more.

"We're fine!"

"I'm not tired!"

"Sleep is for the weak and children."

George glared at them and they glared back. Setting down the papers on a bookshelf, he said,"if you two do not go rest now I will carry you both back to my quarters and make you rest."

Lexi said,"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." George replied.

Alex said,"how about one more hour?" The general frowned and shook his head.

"Sorry you two." He then grabbed each sibling by the wrist and dragged them of to his quarters. He took out anything that could be used for work and then locked them inside.

Whew, he thought. He left and checked on them in an hour. Both siblings were snoring lightly. Alex was on the couch and Lexi was at the desk.

He smiled. He had finally gotten through to the most stubborn people he had ever met.


	4. Chapter 4

**The cliched storm chapter! Yay!**

Maria and Alexi were walking through Central Park, drinking coffee.

Alexi was drinking a tall, mocha https frappucino and Maria was drinking an ice coffee.

"How can you stand all that sugar?" Maria joked.

Alexi smiled at her and said,"How can you stand not having all this sugar?" Alexi asked.

"I've go all the sugar I need." Maria said, pulling Alexi into a kiss. Alexi blushed and Maria put her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

Just then Alexi's phone made a ding sound. She looked at it and her face paled.

Alexi quickly pulled out of Maria's grasp and said,"Uh I have to go."

Maria frowned and said,"What? Why?" Alexi just shook her head and said,"B-b-b-because."

Maria said,"Come on Alexi. Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Alexi shook her head again and began to walk again. Maria grabbed her wrist and raised her voice,"Alexi! Tell me what's wrong!"

Alexi said,"N-nothing I just have to do something."

"Are you cheating on me?!" Maria exclaimed. Alexi's eyes widened and she frantically shook her head.

Maria glared and said,"Just go." Alexi's eyes filled with tears and she turned on her heel.

Running away from a glaring Maria, Alexi wiped the tears streaming down her face.

She ran to her dorm which she shared with Lafayette, John Laurens, and Hercules Mulligan. They were all out so she didn't have to deal with them and all their worries.

She ran into her room just as the first thunderclap came. She screamed. Alexia shoved herself into her closet and covered her ears. She rocked back and forth.

The thunder, rain, and lightning kept coming. Every time the sky screamed, she screamed.

Alexia had been in the dark closet for several hours when she heard her roommates come in.

They were laughing as a bolt of lightning came. She shrieked and all three boys came running into her room. Lafayette open the closet door and saw her whimpering on the floor.

Herc rushed to her side and pulled her into a sitting position. She continued crying and Laf said,"Mon ami. Ma sœ 's going to be okay." He turned to John and said,"Call Maria please. Tell her it's urgent." John nodded and before leaving hugged Alexi.

Ten minutes later Maria rushed in. She rushed right in as a roll of thunder bombarded the sky. She heard Alexi wail.

Maria ran into Alexi's room only to find her on the floor, head in Laf's lap.

She kneeled down and pulled her into a tight hug. Alexi buried her head into Maria and sobbed. Maria ran her fingers through Alexi's hair while asking,"What's wrong Xixi?"

Alexia only buried herself deeper into Maria's arms. Maria hugged her tighter but turned her head towards Herc, Laf, and John.

Laf whispered,"She's deathly afraid of storms." Herc nodded and added,"PTSD from when she was a kid." John finished,"Every time there is a storm…well. This happens."

The trio looked worriedly at Alexi who was violently shaking in Maria's arms.

John elbowed the other boys and said,"Um we'll give you two some alone time." The other two nodded and they left Alexi's room, closing the door on the way out.

Maria tilted Alexi's chin up towards her face. Alexi's lip trembled and tears streamed down her face like rivers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maria asked, feeling bad about their earlier encounter.

Alexi whispered,"It's embarrassing. And stupid. You're so courageous and brave I thought you wouldn't like me anymore I-if you knew."

Maria frowned and said,"Lex I love you so much. I will never leave you and I will never be disappointed in you."

Alexi looked up at her and said,"Y-you love me?" She blushed and said,"I l-love you too Mar-Mar."

Maria giggled and pulled Alexi into another hug.

They spent the whole night together—Maria by Alexi's side. She comforted her and that was enough.

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! Also enclosed below is a link to an unreleased Hamilton song set right before The Reynolds Pamphlet.**

**Here it is: ** .

**It's really good so make sure to listen. (It does make me want to murder Alex though…)**

**Anyways thx again for reading and make sure to review, follow, favorite, and check out my other works!**

**Bye 4 now! **

**-L.B.**

**P.S. If anyone has good nicknames for Alexander or Alexandra that would be greatly appreciated! Thx! **

**P.P.S. One more thing. Did anyone notice my references? Comment if you did! **

**BYE!**

**Ok sorry, yes I know I'm annoying but I'd just like to remind everyone to stay safe. I hope that you all stay safe from the Covid-19 virus. Also don't discriminate against people because of the disease. No one asks to get it and it's not their fault if they spread it.**


End file.
